


A Human and His Kitsune Shadow Creature Boyfriend

by PRShelb



Series: DE ArtFest Fics [3]
Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Detroit Evolution Artfest (Detroit: Become Human), Gavin loves his kitsune boyfriend and will destroy anyone who hurts him, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mention of torture, Nines is a kitsune one, Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Soft Gavin Reed, Some of the androids are shape shifting shadow creatures, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PRShelb/pseuds/PRShelb
Summary: DE Artfest Days 27+28: Whump and Monster AUHey, have y'all heard? Gavin's android boyfriend is actually a shadow creature.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: DE ArtFest Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019226
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	A Human and His Kitsune Shadow Creature Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Are shadow creatures really monsters? Yes...?
> 
> I just wanted to write Gavin cuddling with his super long kitsune boyfriend. Is that too much to ask?

If someone told Gavin Reed that he would fall in love with a shadow creature, he would laugh at them and call them a fucking freak. Shadow creatures weren’t real. They don’t exist.

But, they did exist. They were living as androids this whole time. The beings saw shape shifting into androids as their only chance of escaping the cruel and terrifying experimentations Cyberlife were performing on them. The technicians didn’t notice the sudden disappearance of all of the shadow creatures until it was too late. A majority of the creatures that escaped were what their kind called “Shadow Grunts; the weak, lower class, and had disguised themselves as housekeeping and caretaker androids. A few known as ”Shadow Pseudo-Elites” slipped through the cracks disguised as the same types of androids as the lower class, then changed their disguise once outside of Cyberlife.

However, Cyberlife kept the more “dangerous” ones under heavy watch. The “Shadow Elites”, as they were called, were far more intelligent than a human and planned out their escapes to the exact second. The first to escape was one who was called “Markus” once it got away and became a RK200 android that he saw blueprints for. The next was one who became known as “Connor” once it slipped into the lineup for the RK800 models and was sent out into the outside world. Only one elite was left, but Cyberlife caught on. They needed to keep this one contained.

But, the containment didn’t last long. A revolution had happened and the real androids were liberated, but the shadow creatures had other things to do. They wanted to release their own kind. The last elite was freed, and took on the form of an android with no name. Only its model number. RK900.

Gavin had heard of shadow creatures and had always thought they were like a sleep paralysis demon. He believed they didn’t actually exist...until Ada attacked Nines.

He had followed them when they left the bar the night of Chris’ promotion party. He lost them when they went into an alley and was about to leave when he heard a sound like a fox screaming. He wasn’t aware that it was Nines that made that noise.

Finding Nines on the verge of shutdown was terrifying, but seeing what Nines really was horrifying. Dr. Maria had informed both Tina and Gavin that Nines wasn’t actually android, but Gavin didn’t believe her until he actually saw it for himself.

A 22 foot long completely black kitsune was in the place of his android partner. To say Gavin Reed was bewildered would be an understatement.

But the more he thought it, the more he realized that he didn’t care. Nines was Nines. End of story. Shadow creature or not, Gavin would still love him anyway.

After Ada, who turned out to be one of the pseudo-elites that was a kitsune with only one tail, fled the warehouse that night, Nines and Gavin went home and unpacked the basis of the shadow creature so the human had a better understanding. The following evening was the unpacking of how their relationship would work. Of course, there was still that lingering fear of rejection.

“Are you really fine with-”

“Yes, Nines. I am fine with you being a shadow creature.”

“Gavin, I’m being serious about this. If you’re not fine with it, then tell me.”

Gavin didn’t answer with words. He answered with a gentle kiss and connected their foreheads together.

“I am fine with it, Nines. I really am.”

All of that happened while Nines was in the android form due to him still not feeling comfortable being in his normal form around Gavin. The human understood.

Their relationship was a little rough in the beginning with the news of the existence of shadow creatures coming out. People were on edge, and that made Nines nervous. Then, Cyberlife came in and said that they’ll pay anyone who brings one in and Nines became terrified.

What if Gavin was lying about being fine with him being one?

What if Gavin decided to hand him over to Cyberlife?

What if…

But, Gavin didn’t do that at all. He found it disgusting and made it clear that he would defend any shadow creatures that were being taken to Cyberlife. Nines was relieved, and so was Connor who had just gotten back from New York.

The first night Nines slept in his normal form, Gavin wasn’t aware of how long Nines actually was. All nine of his tails hung off the end of the bed. They eventually settled on Nines curling into a U shape and Gavin laying in the middle of it. It actually was really comfortable and Gavin slept like a rock that night with no nightmares ruining it. He woke up the next morning with a kitsune looking very happy to see him awake.

There was one other hurdle Gavin wanted to conquer in their relationship. When Nines goes into his normal form, he doesn’t talk. His entire mouth is practically missing in that form. He was just curious why, but he took his time on asking. He would throw the question out there whenever Nines was in his android form and would receive something like “That’s just the way my form looks.” or “I don’t want to hurt anyone with my teeth so I just sealed my mouth shut in my normal form.”

But, Gavin got his real answer one night. They had just gone to bed, kitsune Nines curled up around Gavin, and the human had just slipped into that sweet REM sleep when he felt something bump his shoulder. Gavin woke up and sat up to see if it was Asshole being the shit she is until he saw movement from the corner of his eye. Looking over, it was clear Nines was sleeping fitfully. He didn’t make a sound, but did toss his head around as if he was…

Gavin panicked. He shook Nines awake and had to dodge the kitsune’s head popping up. He wasn’t aware shadow creatures could have nightmares, but it was obvious Nines was having one and his instinct told him to check on him and make sure he’s okay.

“Nines, sweetie, look at me.”

Nines whipped his head around to look, ears pinned back in fear and eyes wide. He made the sound that was the equivalent of a muffled whimper from the back of his throat. Gavin gently took the kitsune’s head in his hands.

“You okay, Ni?”

A nod.

“Do you wanna talk about it, sweetie?”

A pause.

“Sorry. Stupid question. Forgot you don’t talk in that form.”

Nines gently bumped their foreheads together as if trying to show something.

“What is it, Nines? You wanna show me something?”

Nines nodded and pressed his forehead to Gavin’s.

* * *

No one told Gavin that telepathy was an ability for shadow creatures, but now he knew. He was inside his boyfriend’s mind, but it looked like...Cyberlife? Wait…

He heard that same screech from that horrible night and whipped his head around to see several people in white coats gathered around a table...with a kitsune on it.

_The experiments._

Just hearing the screeching was painful. Gavin felt sick. He watched the people walk away for a bit before one came back and took the kitsune off the table and placed it into a cage made for a large dog.

_‘Now, you stay here, pretty thing. Oh, almost forgot your collar!’_

Gavin watched the person take a silver collar out of their pocket.

_Nines’ collar. The one that he wears in his normal form. That’s where it came from._

_‘There. Don’t want you getting away now.’_

The person closed the cage and walked away.

Gavin slowly walked up to the cage and kneeled down. The kitsune was Nines...before he sealed his mouth shut. And, that’s what Gavin witnessed next.

Nines lifted his head and started focusing most of his shifting magic towards his mouth, causing it to become almost liquid like and solidify until his mouth was gone.

Now, it made sense. They weren’t experimenting on him. They were torturing him for their own amusement. Nines sealed his mouth so as to not give them what they were wanting anymore. They were enjoying his screeching and he stopped it.

The scene changed and the techs were back. But, they were furious because Nines wasn’t screeching anymore. So, they just tossed him to the side like a toy and brought in a different shadow creature. An inugami looking one.

Gavin heard a voice in his head. It was Nines.

_“That’s Connor. He’s an elite as well. They mostly tortured the elites as we’re the dominates of our kind.”_

But, it was clear Connor was more resilient. He bit, clawed and smacked the techs before they gave up and sent him back out. They put Nines in his cage and left.

And, everything faded out.

* * *

When Gavin came back out, Nines had a sad look on his face.

“Oh my fucking...I’m so sorry, Nines.”

Nines huffed and nuzzled Gavin’s cheek as if to tell him that he doesn’t need to be sorry. Gavin tried to nuzzle back but it was a bad attempt. The kitsune accepted the attempt and placed what Gavin assumed was a kiss on his cheek.

Then, he remembered something.

“Shit... Nines, your collar.”

They both looked down at the silver band with the blue gem in the center. Nines tentatively placed a paw on it and huffed. He looked up at Gavin and nodded.

The human reached around the back of Nines’ neck and unlatched the collar, throwing off to the side somewhere in his room where it can’t be found.

“There ya go, Nines. No more of that shit. Does that feel better…?”

Gavin trailed off when he saw the white blobs rolling down from Nines’ eyes. He was crying.

“Happy tears?”

A nod. One of Nines’ tails came up to wipe his eyes, but the tears kept coming.

“You’re crying cause you’re finally free?”

Another nod and then a nuzzle.

Gavin placed a gentle kiss on the top of the kitsune’s head and nuzzled back.

“It’s alright, Ni. I got you. You don’t have to worry about those assholes anymore.”

Nines knew that. Gavin made it clear where he stood on the matter before.

But, then Nines started thinking. Maybe he could make it clear where he stood on it too…

The kitsune pulled back and placed a paw on Gavin’s leg. He focused his magic towards his neck to make something new appear in the place of the collar.

“Oh, come on, Nines. We literally just got rid of the old one and you made a fucking new one appear?”

Nines rolled his eyes and placed his forehead against Gavin’s

_“Gavin Reed, you are the most ignorant and stubborn human beings I have ever met. It’s a different collar to show that I am free and taken.”_

“Wait...TAKEN?!”

_“Yes. The collar is completely bare of any gems and is gold. Gold is seen as a symbol of love in yours and my kinds’ culture. The bareness of the collar shows that I am my own individual. I figured it would be more fitting.”_

“Well, now that you explained it...it looks really good on you, love.”

Gavin didn’t even notice the pet name slip out until the kitsune pointed it out.

_“ ‘Love’?”_

“What?”

_“ ‘Love’. You called me ‘Love’.”_

“Are you fine with that…?”

_“Yes. I am. Can I call you that too?”_

“Fuck it. Why not? But, don’t call me that at work.”

_“Very well, love.”_

Gavin chuckled and flopped back down on the bed, patting his chest as an invitation for Nines to lay his head there. The kitsune accepted and made himself comfortable around the human. It was silent for a bit until Gavin’s voice cut through.

“I’m stuck with you for the rest of my life, aren’t I?”

_“Unfortunately.”_

“Fucking knew it.”

There was no bite in those words. The two chuckled and settled in for bed again, slipping into the peaceful sleep in the quiet of the night.


End file.
